Mario and Luigi: Mysterious Stone
by mariannesinger16
Summary: I find a new Mario and Luigi game out for sale. Mario is tired that his 'special one' is constantly getting kidnapped, so he and Luigi decide to take her to a place where they think she'll be safe. I think it's gonna be a cuddly and Nintendo-ey adventure. Boy, am I wrong.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marianne, I'm a fangirl. Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, you name it. I love pretty much everything. Today's topic is Mario.

The only Mario game I played as a kid was Super Mario World, but I never got past the first level. The only reason I'd been playing it was because my brothers really liked Mario, and they let me play a bit.

Ten years later as a 13-year-old, I'd received a 3DS from my mother as a Christmas Gift, and it was programmed with the game Mario and Luigi Dream Team. I instantly fell in love with the game, and I got into the entire Mario franchise.

I played a lot of Super Mario World, Yoshi's Island, and even subscribed to YouTubers like SullyPwnz to see more of the red plumber. And to this day, Super Mario World is my second favorite game of all time behind Mega Man X.

Why don't I mention who my favorite Mario is in my Bio? Uh, I think it's obvious my favorite character is Luigi. I don't know anyone whose favorite character isn't Luigi!

But, you're not here for that, are you? No. You're here to learn what had happened to me.

It was a few weeks ago. I had just beaten a game called Mega Man X9. To recover from my shock the game had left on me, I'd decided to go to a Game Stop. To my surprise, a new Mario and Luigi game had come out! `Mario and Luigi: Mysterious Stone.'

"Awesome!" I said. "What's Mysterious Stone, though? That doesn't sound like something Nintendo would put on their games. Oh well! Let's do it!"

I bought it, went home, and immediately popped it into my 3DS for another adventure with my man Mario and my other man Luigi.

The game started up, and I immediately chose a new slot.

It started with Peach pacing around in a dungeon. After a few seconds, her textbox popped up:

"It's been an hour! What's taking Mario so long to save me!?"

Bowser suddenly crashed into the room. The Mario Bros. hopped in. Luigi hopped over to the Princess and got in the protective stance while Mario faced Bowser in a fighting stance, and I was put into a fight. This was obviously the intro boss.

"Mario!" Peach cried as she ran over to me. "It's been a while since y-"

"Aaaaaauuuuuugh..." I just skipped over all the tutorials Peach spouted. The rest played out as you'd expect, Bowser goes down, and Mario gains some EXP.

"Thank you Mario!" Peach said. The castle started coming down. "Oh no!"

Mario swooped her up bridal style, and the trio hopped out of the castle.

Mario's textbox popped up.

"Y'know, special one-"

"HOLY FUCKBALLS, DID HE JUST TALK!?"

Luigi's textbox popped up.

"What was that!?"

"What? I didn't hear anything."

Yes! They were talking! And not just muttering something in Italian, or exclaiming "Mamma Mia!" They were actually talking! I lightly squealed, thinking that I might get to explore Mario's personality a bit more. But what did Luigi hear earlier?

"As I was saying, special one," Mario said, "I'm getting tired of my girlfriend getting kidnapped every minute. Don't you think it's time we did something about this Bowser problem?"

"Yes, I'm beginning to get tired of this myself. And I hate having to burden you and Luigi like this! Something has to be done about Bowser, let's consult with Toadsworth."

The game cut to the castle.

"PRINCEEEESS!" I knew immediately who would be popping on screne any second. Toadsworth. "OH, PRINCESS! I HAVE BEEN FROUGHT WITH WORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? THAT BOWSER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU DID HE!?"

"I'm fine, Toadsworth. Now we have something to discuss with you."

The screen cut to black, and then faded back with Toadsworth serious and calm.

"I see. So you want to go into hiding, my Princess?"

"Yes. But where can we hide me?"

"Hmm... I'll check into this matter. Master Mario, Master Luigi, why don't you patrol the Castle while I check the map for a place to hide Princess Peach?" He walked up to us. "By the way, Master Luigi, you ha-"

I just smashed the B button through all the tutorials.

I walked out of the room, and went through the Castle. It hadn't changed much since Partners in Time, but the layout was a bit different. There were several item blocks around, but all they gave me were a few coins. While I was still moving, Luigi's textbox popped up.

"Hey, Mario, while Lady Peach is hiding then what'll happen to the Mushroom Kingdom? We need a ruler."

"Special one needs protection. We can protect the Kingdom until we can confirm Bowser's given up."

What was this? Sense in a Mario game!?

Soon, I found why I'd been given so many coins. There was a shop near the left coridor. I bought some Mushrooms, Nuts, and Syrup Jars. I ended up using all the money I had. Why? Cuz I knew I was gonna fucking need these items!

I knew that was probably what I had to do before I went back to Toadsworth. So I did, and immediately once I stepped in, his textbox popped up.

"Master Mario! I think I have found a place where Princess Peach can hide!" It showed pictures of a cave on an island with Toadsworth talking over it. "It's called Paradise Cave. It's located on Paradise Island. It's a very well guarded place, and the cave is reserved as a private area. Perhaps our Princess could hide here?"

"Yes!" Mario said. "That's a very good place to hide!"

"Please escort me there," Peach said. "I'm scared to go alone, I heard there are monsters on the way."

"Master Mario, if you drop her, I will fucking kill you!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go!"

"What the fuck," I whispered, "did Toadsworth just curse...?"

"I've already called the island's mayor, he said he'd be pleased to hide Princess Peach in the cave. Take care of her, Masters. I mean it!"

Mario swooped Peach up bridal style, and our adventure began. Little did I know that Nintendo was taking a terrible turn.

I was knocked into a grassy area with trees to the side of the plumbers. Mario was still carrying Peach, and you had to carry her throughout all the walking areas. But luckily, she didn't slow you down. After a few minutes of walking, Peach's textbox popped up.

"What is this?"

On the ground was a necklace with a crystal on the end.

"Did somebody drop it?" Luigi asked. "Let's hang onto it until we find who lost it."

Peach put it around her neck, and immediately after that a Gumba charged at us. Now would be a good time to explain the different gameplay. When you jumped with Mario, you could do a triple jump! First Mario jumps on the enemy, then tosses Peach in the air and hops on it again. Then Peach lands on it, dealing even more damage!

Luigi was pretty much the same as before. Aw, why didn't Luigi get an upgrade!? Oh well. I don't use Luigi to jump anyway. For some reason, I always made Mario attack by jumping and Luigi attack with a hammer. And I always liked Mario's best stats being Pow and Speed, and Luigi's Def and HP. But, we didn't have a hammer on us, so Luigi had to jump for the time being.

After a few more fights, a cutscene triggered. Weird Ninja-goblin things popped out and surrounded us. Luigi's textbox popped up.

"AAAHH! WHAT ARE THESE CREEPY THINGS!?"

"Whatever they are, I won't let them harm special one," Mario said. "Let's-a go!"

They began to charge, but the crystal around Peach's neck created a blinding light, KOing them. Exclamation points appeared above their heads. The brothers looked at Peach, who looked at the crystal.

"What?" she asked. "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

So a few minutes after that cut scene, we arrived in a town that was big and beautiful. The map called it `Sail City.' Mario put Peach down and his textbox popped up.

"This is where we get the boat to go to Paradise Island right?"

"Right. I'll go get us a boat, you two do whatever you can to pass the time."

I didn't know what to do. I had already bought a lot of items, and didn't get the chance to use them. I knew something plot important would probably happen if I went to the right spot, so I wandered Sail City.

After a few minutes of wandering around, a textbox popped up.

"Outta my way!" Someone bumped into Mario. "OW! Hey, who are you!? Get out of my way, or I'll make you regret it!"

It was a guy a bit taller than Mario, and he was wearing a cape and a mask, so I couldn't see who he was. His fighting style was pretty easy. He would sometimes throw magical balls at you, and you had to jump over them. Other times, he would charge at you with a ball of fire in his hands, and you had to jump over that and land on his head. That combined with some jumping (I was dying to get a hammer for Luigi) he went down in a minute.

"Ooogh..."

"Hey," Mario said, stomping his foot, "why'd you attack us? Who are you?"

"You... you're the Mario Bros.!" the stranger exclaimed. "So the ball was correct, I did loose to you. I must prepare for our next encounter!" He started to run away, but he stopped and turned to face Luigi. "You..." He pointed at him. "You will be very happy in the end!" And he ran off.

"... What just happened? And what does he mean I'll be happy...?"

Another textbox popped up.

"Wait! Psy!" A fairy hovered up to them. "Oh no, where did he go now? Excuses me, sirs, have you seen a man in a black cape come through here?"

"Uh, yes, he just went-a that-a way."

"Oh, I'm tired of chasing him around all the time! You know what, I'm done! I quit! If he wants to go out making a fool of himself, let him!"

"Uh... who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sirs," the fairy said shyly. "I am Kick. The man that just ran passed you is my brother, Psy. We're both students at the Magicion Accedemy. (Fuck spelling) After our first year, Psy started thinking he could see the future of a person just by looking at them, and he went insane because we believed he was full of baloney."

"Of course he'd go insane if you thought he was baloney! Pasta is always the way to go!" Mario exclaimed.

I laughed.

Luigi's textbox popped up.

"Okay, I _definitely_ heard that!"

"Heard what?"

"You didn't hear that loud laughter!?" Luigi drooped his body comidically. "Am I going insane?"

I felt my palms sweat. Could Luigi hear me? ... No, no no! There was definitely somebody making noises in there, and I just didn't hear the noises because I was busy laughing. At least that's what I told myself.

Mario's textbox popped up.

"So, I bet it musta been-a hard putting up with your brother?"

"Yes, but I'm done now! He's caused me enough trouble! If I waste anymore time chasing him, I'll miss the boat to Paradise Island."

Exclamation points appeared above the plumbers' heads.

"You're doing to Paradise Island, too?" Mario asked. "So are we! My special one is getting tickets for the boat right now!"

"Cool. Mind if I hang out with you two?"

"Sure!"

"Hey... aren't you the famous Mario Bros.? Yes! Yes you are!" Kick started jumping up and down, circling them. "Oh, I'm your biggest fan! I always thought you two were so cool!"

Luigi scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Thanks..."

"Mario." Peach stepped on screen. "I just got tickets to the boat to Paradise Island, it leaves in an hour."

"Let's-a go!"

"Hm? Your necklace..."

"Yes?"

"... Nothing... ... ... ..." She slammed her head against the concrete. "PRINCESS PEACH, YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS, I AM HERE TO SERVE!"

The game cut to them on the boat at night.

Peach yawned and her textbox popped up.

"I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay." Mario turned to face Luigi. "You alright, brother?"

"... That guy, Psy, he knew we were gonna fight. Do you think it's possible he can see the future?"

"I don't-a know. But I don't-a think it-a matters. Why? Do you believe his prophecy about you?"

"I don't know."

"Want to have some mushrooms?"

"Ok!"

Well, that was resolved rather quickly. The game cut to the morning. Mario and the others were getting off of the boat on a grass turain.

"Thanks for letting me accompany you three," Kick said. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon!"

I knew right there and then Kick was gonna be an important character in the game. I couldn't wait for the plot to kick in. Mario swooped Peach up, and we started heading forward. I spent a few minutes fighting some dudes.

As we were walking, the ground suddenly vaporized under their feet. They didn't fall until they had noticed that it had faded.

"FUCK MY LIIIIIFE!"

A textbox popped up.

"Mirage Spell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to let you know, from this chapter on wards, we'll be switching from the p.o.v. of the player to the p.o.v. of the characters. And if you're wondering how all of my fanfictions tie together, here's the timeline: MMX9, this story, MMX10, a story I'll be doing later, and then `A life with Reploids.'**

Player's p.o.v.

The trio was now in a dark cavern lit by medium sized candles.

"How the-a flying fuck did the ground disappear!?"

"Maybe it wasn't too sturdy," Peach said. "Let's try to find our way out of here."

Another textbox appeared over their heads.

"There is no way out."

"Huh!? Who're you!?"

"I'm the one who will tell you how to get out of here. There are three puzzles you will have to solve, there is no way out unless you solve these puzzles."

"WHAT!?" Lugi shrieked. "What the hell's going on!?"

The voice chuckled. "Just... role with me..."

"Alright!" I said. "Plot!"

Luigi's textbox popped up.

"Mario...! I think I heard a ghost...!"

"Relax-a, this guy is not a ghost."

"I didn't hear that guy's voice..."

I was starting to get a bit anxious. How come all the noises kept popping while I was talking!? I thought for a second maybe they could hear me, because while I was playing Mega Man X9 I was able to communicate with the Maverick Hunters. Then I snapped back to reality and remembered that I'd come to the conclusion that was a fanmade game.

 _Wait! What if this is a fanmade game, too!? And what if some sadistic person sold it to that Game Stop as a cheap prank? That'd make sense, seeing as there's a new Mario and Luigi game, and I've never seen any adds for it!_ So, I decided to communicate.

"Hey!"

"WHAAAH! There! I definitely heard it this time! There's a ghost in here!"

"Huh? I don't a-hear anything."

It was X9 all over again. "Yes, I am a ghost!"

"THERE! SHE ADMITTED IT!"

I snickered. Maybe I could use this to my advantage to get some humor from my man Luigi! "You bet I'm a ghost, and I'll haunt you until the ends of your days unless you-"

"HEY!" the anonymous text read. "THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE ANONYMOUS VOICE AROUND HERE!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna fight me for it jerk?"

"HELL YEAH, I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR IT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"I'M IN MY BEDROOM!"

Mario's p.o.v.

Luigi was clinging to my legs like my overalls.

"Who is he talking-a to?" I asked.

"Mario," Peach said as she bent down to me, "perhaps we could use this moment of him going insane to flee?"

"Good idea, special one!" I said as I swooped her up.

I slowly moved forward, dragging Luigi all the way.

The cave seemed to grow darker as the number of torches seemed to decrease. After a few minutes of walking, I felt myself step on something, and the path in front of us lit up revealing a line of Gombas and Koopas marching around a giant burning torch.

"Holy a-fucking meatballs!"

"GAH! Look, they're here at the first Puzzle already, would you shut up and let me vaguely guide them and be all villainous, please!?"

"Fine! But this conversation isn't over!"

"Luigi, are you awake?" I asked, shaking my leg a bit.

"Ahem. One of these monsters is holding holding the key that'll open the door behind this torch. If you defeat the monster holding the key, the flame will disperse and the other monsters will turn into flames to light your path. You only have one shot. Fail, and you'll be sent- Oops! I almost gave away the surprise." He chuckled evilly. "Good luck, Mario Bros."

"Luigi, wake up."

"Is the ghost gone...?"

"We have to defeat-a the right monster to get a key and get out of here," I explained. "But, we-a only have one-a shot."

"Oh snap...!"

"Well, let's-a go!" I said. I stood still for a few seconds.

"Mario," Peach said, "am I too heavy for you to move?"

"My body," I said nervously, "it's not-a moving..."

Player's p.o.v.

I didn't move Mario and Luigi, as I was busy thinking which one of these enemies could've been holding the key.

 _Let's see... ... The door is yellow with a green lock, so maybe the monster I have to pick is a Koopa. This would also explain why there are more Koopas than Gombas, the guy wants to reinforce me to pick a Gomba and choose incorrectly. Now... which one of you turtle bastards is holding the key? ... There must be something about that one Koopa that's different than the oth-_

Peach thwacked Mario and Luigi into a random Koopa.

"GET TO WORK!"

"WHOAAAAAH!"

A fight started.

"... ... Damn you, Peach," I growled.

I'd assumed it was because they were low level, but they had a really hard time fighting this Koopa! His pattern wasn't hard to dodge or anything, but they barely did any damage to him!

The Koopa's pattern was simple. Sometimes he would go into his shell and charge at you, meaning you had to jump over it. I thought maybe you could counter that and jump on him, but he was too fast for that.

His other move was that he would sometimes pull his head into his shell and shoot mini cannon balls at you, which of course you had to jump over. Damn, if I had a hammer, that would've all been easier.

Eventually, I took him down. I saved immediately afterwards.

"Thirty minutes!?" I cried. "I've been playing for thirty gosh damn minutes!?"

Luigi's p.o.v.

"That was though," I said, whiping my brow. "So did the ghost leave...?"

"Well, aparently there are two ominous voices, but only you and one ominous voice can hear the other."

"Mario! Luigi! Does that Koopa have the key!?" Peach cried.

"Let's-a see," I said.

He grabbed the Koopa by the legs and shook it violently. ... Nothing came out.

"TOO BAD!" the ominous voice screeched.

The floor opened up below us and we fell in.

 **A quick warning before you go, I think I might wanna consider MatPat's theories for Mario cannon. Should I? Also, new video on my Youtube Channel Shiny Piece coming up later today, be a kind soul and go check it out, and be sure to favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't already, and please review. Anyways, have a nice day. Catch ya chumps later. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Player's p.o.v.

I was getting a bit confused, actually. I felt like I was playing Portal instead of a Mario game. Then I thought that maybe these were just tutorial levels. Yeah, they introduced me to the boss fights, they introduced me to unwinable fights, they introduced a Bros. Attack, they introduced block hitting... They were tutorial levels!

"Clever thinking," I muttered.

I went through the giant door and the ominous text appeared again.

"Hee hee... You have to jump from platform to platform and press the blocks in order to open the door, and if you fall you'll have to fight several enemies. After you defeat an enemy, if you defeat an enemy, you'll have to start from the beginning, no matter how close you were. Each enemy fight will be tougher than the last! Can you make these long jumps? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Mario," Peach said, "perhaps for this puzzle you should you use the double-jump. Do you remember how to use it?" Yes. No.

I selected no, hoping that'd give me a tutorial.

"First press the R button." I pressed it. "Notice how there's a boot option on your buttons? Press the A and B buttons at the same time to jump, then press them again to do a double jump. This will help you make jumps that're twice the range of a regular jump."

This wasn't as cool as the spin jump from Dream Team, but I found it just as useful. So, with this ability, I was able to clear the room.

"Damn it!" the ominous text read. "Fine, but the next room will be your downfall!"

The next room was filled with rocks and bottumless pits.

"You just-a threw this together at the last-a minute."

"SHUT UP AND SOLVE IT!"

Before I could, though, a Goomba popped up and attacked me. It played like a normal Goomba, except that at the end we got hammers!

"Finally!" I cried.

Luigi's p.o.v.

I was able to use the hammer to break the rocks, and then we used our double jump to get to the next platform. Man, was I glad to be using the hammer again! I'm a skilled hammer man, and I always used the hammer to fight for some reason.

"A-wow," Mario said. "You a-suck at death traps."

"SHUT UP!"

"Mario!" I whimpered. "Don't make him mad, he might kill us!"

"Hey, Luigi," Ghost said, "what makes you think he'll kill you? You two have defeated enemy apon enemy, what would make him any different?"

"This one might be-a stronger."

"Hm. True. But don't worry! Now you've got me helping you!"

"Uh, sure..."

I was actually curious about this woman. She didn't seem to be helping us at all, but she didn't seem to be doing us any harm. I was still a little intimidated by her, but not much. I still thought she was a ghost, and actually forgot what the name she told me.

Then I thought about something. I was extremely wild with my hammer earlier. I'm usually not so wild with my hammer, I'm usually light with it and let gravity do 80% of the job. Was that her doing? Had she posessed me?

"HA HA HA HA! Okay, this next puzzle will be your demise!"

"I-a doubt it," Mario said. "Let's-a go."

"Hee hee hee... you have to defeat one million monsters... in one minute."

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"GO!"

The timer started. My body suddenly started moving on its own, and I used my hammer to hit a couple Goombas. Mario and Lady Peach proceeded to jump on the Goombas and squash them.

Peach caught fire and burned some Koopas.

"YOU HAD TO PUT US THROUGH THIS!?"

"L-Lady Peach, c-calm down!"

"Hey, I'm the one controlling you three!" Ghost said.

"Huh- WHAAAA!" A Goomba jumped on me.

Mario jumped on it, squashing it along with my stomach.

"You alright-a?"

"A-no..."

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS IN THE RPG GAMEPLAY STYLE!?" Ghost cried. "DON'T HURT LUIGI, DAMN IT! I CAN'T HEAL YOU BOYS!"

"Shut up, woman!" the anonymous voice cried.

Lady Peach slowly shifted her head towards the ceiling.

"Excuse me...?"

"Momma mia," we said.

She literally caught the entire place on fire.

Player's p.o.v.

The fight had ended, and the entire room was on fire.

"You dare tell me to shut up...!?"

"I uh, think he was talking to m-" I remembered only Luigi could hear me.

Luigi's textbox popped up.

"MS. GHOST! HEEEELP!"

"This is a cut scene, I can't do anything."

"Special one, c-calm down...!"

Peach calmed down, angrily panting.

"Augh... ... Oh, did we win?"

I sighed. Typical Peach. "Well, Mr. Ominous voice!" I said. "What easy-ass puzzle do you have for us next!?"

"... ... That was it, actually."

"A-really?"

"Yeah, uh... I was hoping you would die, so um... Yeah. Freedom for you."

The screne turned white, and then the trio was cut back to the overworld with the guy Kick called Psy right next to them with his head drooped.

"AH! Psy!?"

"... J-just because you beat my puzzles doesn't mean this is over! I'll get what I want! My crystal ball said!"

"PSYYYYYY!" Kick popped up and kicked Psy to the ground. "I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR GARBAGE! YOU'RE COMING BACK TO THE HOUSE, AND LIVING A NORMAL LIFE, YOU GOT IT!?"

"... No... My crystal ball... said I would succeed..." He grabbed Kick. "And that you will die, Kick!" And they faded out.

Peach's textbox popped up.

"What happened?"

"... Let's-a focuss on getting you hidden." He swooped her up, and the game started playing normally.

I moved them forward, and finally we'd approached those yellow robot block things (I don't know what they're called) and one of their textboxes popped up.

"You're late."

"We're-a sorry, we were having some difficulties."

"Alright. Up here is the cave."

I knew the rest of the plot would be unfolding soon. (Aka next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi's p.o.v.

The cave was very luminous thanks to the well placed torches and hovering fireflies. Mario had gone to check in at the hotel, and I was taking care of Peach.

I took ocassional glances at her. I didn't know why I kept looking at her, but each time I did I felt guilty. I didn't know why.

"Hey! Luigi!" Ghost said.

"WHAAH!" I ducked. "Wh-wh-who's there!?"

"It's me. Remember? Marianne the "ghost"?"

"WHAH! GHOST! Lady Peach, let's get outta here!"

"Don't wake the Princess! And relax, I'm not a ghost."

"... Then what-a are you...?"

"I'm a single teenaged girl who really likes a good video game! And I'm also a Luigi-fan!"

"Um..." I felt my cheeks redden. "Thanks?"

That didn't me she was a fan of possessing me, did it!?

"In fact, I don't know anyone who's not a Luigi fan. You're a pretty cool character, my man!"

I didn't know what she was talking about. Everybody in the Mushroom Kingdom, even Daisy prefered Mario over me.

"... Don't try to be nice, miss," I said. "Mario's better than me in every way. I appreciate the praise, though."

"Ha ha ha! Damn, the geek was even nice enough to program your personality into you! I wonder if he gave Mario a personality. He really needs one..."

"H-hey! My brother has a personality!" I was too mad to ask myself what she ment by program my personality in me.

She chuckled.

"About time! I'm surprised Peach is able to sleep through all this."

"That's _Princess_ Peach to you! You know, I don't appreciate the disrespect you're showing my brother and my brother's lover."

"Oh, uh, s-sorry."

"... Where are you?"

"In my room. I'm having a lot of fun by the way, can't wait for the rest of the game to start off!"

What the heck was she talking about? I felt myself drift off. The one thing I saw before I went to sleep was the pink dress of our Mushroom Lady.

Player's p.o.v.

"Ooh... Mario's gonna be so mad when he sees Luigi with Peach...!"

The screen had cut to Luigi asleep on a bed in a hotel room. He woke up and noticed a note on the wall. The note popped up on screen.

"I see you fell asleep on guard duty. Well, I'm not mad, special one was well hidden. I brought you here earlier. I'm off getting special one some breakfast. I'll bring something back for you, too, so feel free to stay in bed! - Mario."

Luigi's textbox popped up.

"Heh heh. I'll have to get out of bed, though."

Mario burst into the room, going insane.

"She's gone...!"

"What?"

"Special one is-a gone!"

"Momma mia!"

"What'd ya expect?" I asked. "Of course she'd get captured. Isn't that a plot-point in _every_ Mario game. What Mario game is there where you don't rescue Princess Peach?"

"What!? Whose-a there!?"

"Marianne," Luigi said. "You're still-a here?"

"I'll be here for the rest of the adventure."

"Who is this girl?"

"Your guess is as good as mine... Wh-who took Lady Peach!?"

"I don't-a know! They didn't even leave a note!"

"Well, let's start-a searching then!"

"Let's-a go!"

I was put in a situation where I had to move Mario and Luigi. I moved them out of the hotel and into the city that the game called "Rockage." ... ~Creativity~

I walked around talking to people to see if they'd seen Peach, but to no avail. Then out of no where, the enemies that had attacked us at the beginning (the ones Peach defeated with her necklace) popped out at us and a fight started.

Their pattern was that they would juggle red and green balls and then shoot one at you. You had to hit the balls back at them with the hammers. Of course, the red balls went for Mario and the green balls went for Luigi. Hey, these two aren't racist, but they're not gay. XD Ever since I started playing Mario and Luigi games, I always counter with Mario and Luigi at the same time so I don't have to concentrate.

If they had another pattern, I didn't get to see it because I was able to take them out with two attacks from the Red Shell.

One's text box popped up.

"It's okay... we managed... to stall... Maybe... the prosseguir's done..."

"What-a prosseguir?"

A black portal opened and Peach flew out.

"Special one!"

"Lady Peach!"

Following Peach from the portal was Psy.

"Ps-Psy!?"

"Stop squirming, Peach! I need to get this over with!"

"Not... this... time...!" She caught fire, burning everyone around her. Luckily, Mario and Luigi were far enough so they didn't get burned. "I'M TIRED OF GETTING KIDNAPPED! I CAME HERE TO RELAX!"

I laughed.

"PSYYYYY!" Jumping out of the portal to kick Psy in the head was Kick. "I'm tired of you! What do you have to gain by torturing Princess Peach!?"

"You were torturing my special one!?"

"That stone," Psy growled. "Do you even know how important that thing stuck to your neck is, blondie...?"

"Huh? What do you-" The stone glowed. "AHH!"

The stone snapped off of her neck, and broke. Rising from the broken pieces was a robotic fairy. (Imagine it being a robotic Flabebe from Pokemon without the flower) I couldn't make out if it was a boy or a girl. Their text box popped up.

"I was scared to reveal myself before-mecha. But I won't let you torture somebody else just because of my cowardice-mecha! Psy, I am here to face you head on-mecha! Come at me, bro-mecha!"

"SHUT UP!" Peach roared. Fire was spreading everywhere.

"AH! FIRE!" the robot cried as he turned back into a stone and wrapped himself around Peach's neck.

Finally, she calmed down and looked at the burnt monsters.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!"

She and the boys ran off.

Mario's p.o.v.

"You alright-a?"

"I'm fine."

"... Hey, Mr. Robotic-a Fairy," I said, pointing at the necklace, "who and what are-a you?"

The robot came back.

"I'm so sorry I had to deceive you three like that," he said, bowing his head. "I was hiding from Psy, and then this beautiful woman picked me up, I was so scared... I-I thought it couldn't hurt to play along for a while."

"It's alright," Peach said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tractfer. I have only one last request from you three, burry me. Please, put me in a place where no one will ever find me!"

"We thought nobody would ever find Lady Peach here. We don't know what to do with you."

"That's right," I said. "We have to take you back, special one, you're not safe here, either. And I'd much rather see you getten taken away by Bowser than a complete stranger."

"They're after me," Tractfer said. "Run while you can, I'll go my own way."

"Wait... who are you?"

 **I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately. Anyways, if you're enjoying this, please let me know. I'm a bit under motivated at the moment. Anyhoe, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mario's p.o.v.

Tractfer was a robot built by the "brilliant" scientist Dr. Linestein. He was built to be a spy machine that could spy on enemies by turning into a necklace. And if he was ever put on someone's neck, he could grip their neck so it'd be hard, if not impossible, for him to come off. He also had the ability to stun people by emitting a light that when was in someone's eyes, made them pass out. He only used this as a method of self defense, and wasn't programmed to fight at all.

One day Dr. Linestine mysteriously went missing. While looking for him, Psy started chasing him. He somehow learned of his ability, and wanted to use him for his army. This had been going on for a month.

"... I don't know what army Psy's talking about, but I belong to Dr. Linestein. I have to find him and help him! I can't go to Psy!"

"Well, in that-a case, we'll help you find-a him," I said. "We might as well since we're-a here."

"Really!? Thank you so much!"

"Wait," Peach said. "What about me?"

"Oh. Why don't-a you come with us? We can't-a risk Psy taking you again."

"Ok. Tractfer, can you tell us what Dr. Linestein looks like?"

"I have a picture of him." (Just imagine Einstine with a beard)

"I'll help you," Kick said. "I feel I need to repay you after what my brother did."

"Let's-a go!"

It was weird. The entire time we were searching, I don't think I was ever once in control of my movements. When I wanted to go right, I went left. When I wanted to stop, I kept moving forward.

And for some reason, Luigi just kept jogging behind me. We'd been running for what felt like hours, and he didn't seem the least bit tired.

I thought maybe I was just being paranoid.

Another feeling swept over me. I felt like I was being watched, and that my special one was in danger. My grip around her tightened. I looked behind me and saw Luigi cowering close to my back.

"You sense it too?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I have this-a feeling we're being watched..."

Something hit the ground in front of us. We looked up.

"B-Bowser!"

The Koopa King glared at us and laughed.

"BWAHAHAHAH! Thought you could get away from me, did ya!? Well, it's too bad! I heard where you were going from Toads."

"Why don't you have anything better to do than kidnapp me? Get a life!"

"Peach, this time you will be mine! Try to stop me, Mario!"

Luigi jumped forwards in front of me and pulled out his hammer.

"That's _Princess_ Peach to you." He hopped back behind me."You first, bro..."

Bowser was about to charge at us when Psy came in and punched him in the head.

"What're you doing, fatso!? The Princess is mine!"

"FATSO!? I'm kidnapping the Princess today!"

"No! I need that necklace of hers!"

"What? She's wearing an expensive necklace? Oh! Well all the more reason for me to kidnapp her! Outta my way, blackie!"

"That's racist!"

"SHUT-A UP!" I punched them both into the ground. "Let's-a scram!"

Player's p.o.v.

After that cutscene, Mario and Luigi came up to a tower with Bowser's face on it. I sighed. "Really? Does he have to build a base everywhere he goes?"

"Hey," Mario said, "do you think maybe Bowser kidnapped Dr. Linestein?"

"You really think he would do that?"

"Maybe he thought Dr. Linestein could help him think of a plan to capture special one."

"Well, this is the only other place we haven't looked," Kick said. "Let's check it out!"

So I moved them into the tower. Lucky Blocks and enemies everywhere! There were also Attack Pieces for a Bros. Attack, so naturally I kept an eye open for them. Again, there were 10, and these first ones were pretty easy to find. I had a feeling a boss fight was coming up.

Eventually, we'd entered a room with a giant cage in it. Kick hopped out of Mario's sprite. "Is this a prison?"

Tractfer jumped off of Peach.

"Dr. Linestein!" In front of them was a scientist behind bars.

"Tractfer...! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What happened!?"

"That giant-ass turtle... H-he came in and grabbed me. He wants me to-"

The Koopa Lings hopped down from the ceiling.

"What give you the right to sneak into father's castle!?"

"You're gonna pay for this!"

The Boss Fight started. It's late now, continueing in next chapter! =D

 **Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately and I just felt like I needed to get these out as quickly as possible. I promise the next chapter'll be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Player's p.o.v.

So we were up against the Koopalings. They weren't all there, only three. Lemmy, Ludwig, and Wendy.

Lemmy's move was that he would jump off of his ball and kick it at you. The position he was in when he kicked it at you determinned if you needed to jump or not. If he kicked it from the top, jump. If he kicked it from the bottum, don't jump.

Wendy's move was that she would twirl red and green rings on her staff while spinning. While spinning, she shot the red and green rings at you one at a time. Of course, I jumped with both Mario and Luigi to make things easier.

Ludwig actually had three moves. He would sometimes shoot red and green fireballs at you, which you had to jump over. He also had this move that he only used once: He would stand in the back and hold his torch up in the air, creating a giant fireball. My guess was that when it was charged up, he would launch it at us and take out a shit ton of health. But I never got the chance to see it, because he only used it once and I had Luigi strike him with the hammer.

OH MY GOSH! When you did that, Luigi's hammer would catch fire. Then he would start panicking and spinning around, trying to put it out, when the fire was just hitting the three Koopalings dealing massive damage! Why didn't he use it more often? I felt so amazing doing that!

"This game is fucking awesome!"

"What're you talking about, Marianne-ghost? What-a game?"

Ludwig's other move was that he would sometimes set Lemmy's ball on fire, and roll it at us, putting us in a chase part. As the ball rolled, the fire kept getting bigger because Ludwig would keep shooting fire balls at it.

During this chase, Wendy would be throughing rings at you which you had to jump over. They were almost immediate, making them hard to dodge. If one of your characters got hit enough times by the rings, the fire ball would run over them. Only Mario made it out safely, and Luigi was left with 1 HP.

Luckily, I'd remembered to restock on Super Mushrooms at the Hotel, so he went back up to 61 HP.

"You alright-a?"

"Yeah..."

Throughout the fight, I mainly used the new Bros. Attack until Luigi's Bro Points were gone. Oh yeah! Here's the new Bros. Attack. It's called "Tower Stack."

Luigi would pull out a large totem and toss it behind him. Mario then pulled out another large totem, and you had to use the Circle Pad to toss them at Luigi. You then had to press the B button so Luigi could toss it on the other totem, forming a totem poll. You had to press the B button at exactly the right time, otherwise Luigi would drop the totem in a comedic animation.

Eventually, I'd managed to build a medium-sized totem poll that got a "GOOD!"

After what felt like forever, the Koopalings eventually went down.

"O-oh snap! Dad's gonna kill us!"

"Not yet!" Wendy snapped as she tossed a bottle of gass on the floor, causing everyone (except them) to pass out.

Mario's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes. I was facing a ceiling. I sat up and looked forward to see bars in front of me. I looked over and saw Luigi.

"Luigi! Wake-a up!"

Luigi moaned and sat up.

"Mamma mia... They captured us."

"Yes. And they'll do a whole lot-a more if we stay-a here. So use your hammer and get us outta here."

"Okie dokie!" Luigi said as he held up his hammer.

"Wait," Kick said, "if you make any noise the Koopalings'll definitely come back, and you two are still wounded from the fight. Neither of you are in good condition to fight back."

"We can use Tractfer's stun abili-"

"No. I can only use it once a day."

"Fuck."

"Tractfer," Linstein said, "I've been working on a way out for weeks now. Under this blanket is a hole that I've dug. It's not too deep at all, I haven't been able to work on it too much as I've constantly been under watch."

"It's okay," I said. "Luigi and I can dig through it."

"Mario, perhaps this is the good time to use the Brother Drill?"

"A-yes! Good-a thinking, special one!"

I stood over the hole. Luigi jumped up and stood on my shoulders. I pushed off the ground and we spun in the air, then we drilled into the hole, digging deeper and deeper.

Kick screamed and clung to Peach.

"Y-you boys are freaky!"

"Ha ha ha!" Tractfer laughed. "That looks like fun!"

"It's actually quite painful," I said.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. "I'm getting dizzy..."

"HEY!" We quickly stopped and stood in front of the hole before Wendy burst into the room. "What's all that racket!?"

"What-a racket?" I asked innocently. "There's-a no noise in here."

"... Hmm... Well, whatever. Dad'll be showing up soon to deal with you, Mario Bros. Linestein, he'll make you spit out the information, so don't get comfy!" She left.

"Let's-a go!" I said.

We ran into the hole that Luigi and I created. It was a bit hard to see, but luckily Tractfer could light up, so he led the way.

"Doctor, I can't believe that giant turtle was able to capture you without my notice. Why did he take you, sir?"

"Bowser... he's creating this machine for world domination, but his subjects are "too stupid" to continue the creation. So he wants me to put it together. I refused, and so he locked me up until I agreed to finish the creation. Luckily, you showed up. Oh, thank goodness! I was starving!"

"I've got-a some mushrooms."

"Wait... aren't you the Super Mario Bros.?"

"That's-a us."

"O-oh my go-"

"Shh!"

"S-sorry... I just can't believe I'm talking to the protectors of the Mushroom Princess! Wait... Miss, are you Princess Peach?"

"Yes. Mario and Luigi brought me here to hide me."

"Well, um... i-it's an honor to be talking to you," Linstein said. "M'lady!"

"`M'lady'?" Luigi growled.

"Hmm?"

"I... Nothing."

"So uh, about those mushrooms..."

"Here you go!"

"Oh, I haven't eaten in ages! Nom, nom!"

Eventually, we'd dug our way out from underground and inhaled the fresh air.

"Well, now that we're free, we have to get out of here," Tractfer said. "Bowser is now after both Princess Peach and Dr. Linestein, so we're both his targets."

"Do you think we should hide Lady Peach and Dr. Linestein together?"

"No. Suppose he manages to capture one of us, at least one of his targets would be far away. If we stayed together, he finds one target, then he'd also find the other target. It'd be best if we stayed apart."

"A-no," I said. "What if he-a found you first-a? You two need protection."

"I can hold him off wi-"

"Trust-a me. Bowser won't be defeated by a seizure light. So please-a." I held out my hand. "Let us protect you."

"... You're too kind, Mr. Mario," Tractfer said. He turned into the necklace and fell in my hand. "If what you say about Bowser is true, then I have no choice but to accompany you. Please, take care of me and Dr. Linestein."

"Okie dokie! Let's-a go!"

Luigi's p.o.v.

"So where can we-a take Lady Peach and Dr. Linestein?"

"Hmm... Well, we have to think about that quickly before Bowser finds us."

"... Mario," I said, "do you think it's possible that we could take Lady Peach to Rosalina?"

"Rosalina? I remember her. Yes... Let's-a find a way to contact her, and ask her if it's alright for us to stay for a while."

"Rosalina?" Marianne said. "I never thought I'd be seeing her in a Mario and Luigi game. So will the plot to this one take place in space, or what?"

"Why am I still-a hearing you?" I asked.

"I don't know. How are you hearing me? How come you're the only one that can hear me? Well, whatever. I'll try not to break the fourth wall anymore."

I was starting to think that this girl was insane.

"Mario," I whispered, "that 'ghost girl' is still talking to me. She keeps bringing up some type of 'game,' and she somehow knows who Rosalina is. Should we question this?"

"A-yes! Question her, damn it!"

"What're you two talking about?"

"Luigi keeps-a hearing this-a girl who knows a lot about us. She says this is a type of 'game,' we think she's insane."

"H-hey, Miss-a Marianne!" I called. "How do you know about Rosalina? And why do you keep referring to this as a game?"

"Because I played Super Mario Galaxy, duh. And this is a fan-game. And a very well made one at that. That geek sure knew what he was doing."

"She's insane."

"Pardon me!?"

"A-Miss!" I said. "Please leave us! We can't have an insane person following us-a!"

"RR! ... Well, fine. I was going to stop playing soon anyway, it's close to my curfew. I'll save and leave. Goodnight!"

"What-a?"

Everything suddenly went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Mario's p.o.v.

We were frozen for Heaven knows how long. I'm pretty sure now it was at least eight hours. I couldn't even blink. All I could do was move my pupils to look at the others. They were frozen, too. All we could do was stand there and pray someone would help us. But everyone around us was frozen, too.

We eventually were able to move again, and the weirdest part is... no one around us seemed to notice.

"Ehh! What the hell?"

"What happened!?"

Kick took a step in front of us and looked around the sky.

"... I feel that this was the doing of Psy. Perhaps he put a curse on us."

"Hmm... Maybe-a."

"Psy's spell seems to have worn off, let's continue on to your Rosalina friend."

"Oh yes," Peach said with a nod. "I really would like to see her again!"

"A-yes," I agreed. "Do you still have that-a spaceship-a?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let's-a go! And hope that Psy doesn't cast another spell on us-a!"

Player's p.o.v.

The game cut to night on a boat heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The only ones on screne were Mario and Luigi, I guess standing guard.

"Hey boys!" I said. "Miss me?"

"M-Marianne-a! I thought you left-a!"

"Ha ha! Nope! Didn't I say I'd be with you boys this whole adventure?"

"That insane woman is-a back-a?"

"Yup..."

"I'M NOT INSANE! I'm a cute tomboyish gamer, and I'm staying with you weather you like it or not!"

"She's-a insane."

"GRR...!"

That was it. I was so gonna torture them! But how...? There weren't any "instant kill" mechanics in these types of games, and just lowering their health was no fun. Then I had an idea!

"Oooooh," I whispered to the screne. "This ship is haunted, did you know...?"

"What...?"

"Yes...! This place is full of ghosts...!"

"Da fuck!?" Luigi started running around the ship, screaming comically. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Mario got in front of him. "Calm-a down! What did she tell-"

Luigi ran over him. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

I laughed. "I love ya, my man!"

So after a few more minutes of that, the game cut to the Palace and we were greated by -sigh- the most annoying toad ever...

"Welcome back, Master Mari- Princess!? Why are you not hidden!?"

"Well-"

"Master Mario! Did you give up on hiding her!?"

"A-no-"

"HOW DARE YOU MARIO!" Toadsworth tackled him down and started thwacking him with his cane. "I'LL LEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Thwack. "EVER!" thwack. "EVER!" thwak. "EVER!" thwak. "EVER!" thwak. "EVER!"

Luigi's p.o.v.

So we were out in space to see Lady Rosalina. And just as we lost my brother's conscienceness, we lost sight of the Earth in a split second.

"How's-a Mario?"

"I think I hit him too hard. He won't be waking up for another day or so. Heh heh, uh... Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry," Peach said, "Mario will forgive you. So are you excited to see Rosalina again, Luigi?"

"Yes."

I was actually more than excited to see her. I felt like I had some sort of duty to protect her, even more than Lady Peach. I felt as if I loved her, but it wasn't quite that... It wasn't the love I felt for Lady Daisy, it was more of a protective love. I think the best way to describe it is... how Toadsworth feels for Lady Peach.

Mario moaned and sat up, holding his head.

"What-a happened...?"

"We're off to Rosalina," I said. "You a-ready?"

"Let's-a go! And Toadsworth, did you knock me out unconscience? When did you get so fucking-a strong?"

"I've been lifting weights."

After a few hours, we finally reached Rosalina's space station.

"Mario! It's been a while. Oh... hi... Princess."

I never understood why she never called Lady Peach by her name.

"Rosalina, we have a bit of a problem..." Lady Peach explained the situation.

"I see... Don't fret, Princess. You can stay here."

 **Short chapter, sorry, I don't have much time these days. =;(**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm wondering, is anyone even reading this? And, truth be told, my computer keeps erasing my writing for some reason. *Praying I can write the rest of this chapter***

Player's p.o.v.

The game showed Mario and Luigi with Toadsworth and Rosalina standing in fron of two large doors.

"You're-a sure they'll be-a alright in there?"

"Yes. My Lumas will guard this gate with care, and I'll feed them whenever I get the chance."

Toadsworth was clinging to her legs.

"Please, Lady Rosalina, I beg of you! Let me stay with the Princess!"

Rosalina kicked him into the wall.

"Come pick them up when you feel they are safe."

"Okie dokie."

I moved them out of the castle, which to my surprise had a couple of Attack Pieces. One I moved them completely out, Bowser dropped in front of them.

"Whoah! Momma Mia!"

"GWAHAHAHAHA! So you decided to hide her in space, did ya? No matter! I'll kidnapp her either way!"

"A-no! Let's-a go!"

The Boss Fight with Bowser was surprisingly easy. He played like a tutorial boss, and we acually only got 100EXP from him. I knew this couldn't be the real deal...

"Heh... Aheh heh... Fuck you, Mario Bros.! It was a trick!"

"Help me!"

"HHHEEEEELLLP!"

Psy appeared, holding Peach and Linestein.

"Lady Peach!"

"Doctor Linestein!"

Bowser grabbed Psy, and they disappeared. The game cut to inside the pallace. Toadsworth and Rosalina were on the ground, not moving.

"Toadsworth! Rosalina!"

Luigi bent over Rosalina and held her up. Something seemed off about him... He seemed courageous for a second. He was practically begging Rosalina to wake up.

"Lady Rosalina! Please, open your eyes! Show me you're alright!"

She opened her eyes and stood up.

"I was heedless."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Toadsworth tackled Mario to the ground and jumped on his big belly. "NOT EVEN TWO MINUTES OF HIDING AND ALREADY THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN CAPTURED! MASTER MARIO! MASTER LUIGI! YOU HAD BETTER FIND HER!"

"Let's-a go," Mario moaned.

"Dr. Linestein... I let him take you again!"

"No, Tractfer!" Kick said. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault!"

"No, it was mine," Rosalina said, looking down. "I let my guard down, and Psy knocked me out. It's my fault the Princess is gone, I'm sorry. Please let me make up for this by finding out where Psy is."

"You can find him!?"

"I can see many thing in this Galaxy, perhaps I can find him."

"Yes, please try!"

The game cut to a pretty fansy cutscene with Rosalina looking through the galaxy.

"I'm seeing them leaving this planet. I think they're going to Earth."

"Damn it! What do they even need Peach for!?"

"I'm sorry that my brother has caused you so much trouble," Kick said. "Let's return to Earth and rescue your Princess!"

"Let's-a go!"

Luigi's p.o.v.

I gripped the arm rest. I let Lady Peach get kidnapped! And I didn't do anything about it! I felt so guilty! ... I was ready and willing to do anything to get her back.

"Mario," I said coldy. "There's only one solution to this-a Bowser problem..."

"A-yes?"

"... We have to kill him. Letting him off the hook has not-a been working for us. Hiding Lady Peach didn't-a help us, either. We have to-a kill him, and Psy."

"No!" Kick cried. "I don't care what happens to Bowser, but please, don't hurt my brother! H-he's just confused, and he needs help! He needs a Psychiatrist!" (Fuck spelling)

Mario nodded. "Alright. We won't hurt Psy. But you're-a right, Luigi. This Bowser thing needs to end! I'm tired of special one always getting-a kidnapped!"

"And I'm tired of saving her ass. So promise me, we'll-a kill him!"

"A-promise."

I looked over at the window and saw Tractfer with a fearful look on his face. "Excuse-a me." I walked over to him. "Are you-a sure you wanna come?"

"... Dr. Linestein is my responsibility. I have to rescue him. I can't burden other people for my responsibilities, that's what he always told me... So yes." He looked up at me and did a steriotypical Italian accent. "I'm- sure I wanna come!"

"Are you making fun of my accent!?"

"A-no..."

"Hey, that's racist!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Then I remembered something. I went to the bathroom, where I thought it'd be quiet, and spoke.

"Ms-a Ghost... are you still there?"

"My name is Marianne, and I'm not a ghost."

"Who are-a you?"

"I already told you. I'm a single teenaged tomboy who's a Mario & Luigi fan. I've been playing your games for a few years now."

"What do you mean our games?"

"You're video games."

"People made video games of us?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

"How flattering. Then how are you able to communicate with-a me no matter where I am? And how come I'm the only one who can-a hear you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm in my bedroom right now, watching you boys. I don't know how I can communicate with you, maybe it's a spell Psy put on us or something. Anyways, what do you think he met when he said you'd be happy in the end?"

"I... I don't-a know. Hey! How come he could hear you?"

"So many questions, stop asking me! We'll figure it out when we get to Earth, okay?"

"... Okay."

"Let's just rescue Peach. Again..."

"That's Princess Peach to you!"

"What are you? Toadsworth?" She chuckled. "Anyway..."

"Yes?"

"I maaaaay be a ghost..."

"You said you weren't!"

"Maybe I lied... And maybe I'll haunt you until the end of your days...!"

"Eep...! AAAAAHHH!" I banged on the door I'd locked, forgetting I could just unlock it. "HEEEELP! MARIO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Player's p.o.v.

The game cut to the inside of Bowser's castle.

"Finally! It looks like this time I won!"

"Not yet... I still need to get that information out of Linestein for our plan to ultimately succeed. Hmm... ... Maybe I can bribe him with the life of his little pet."

Something suddenly crashed through the wall.

"What the-!?"

"It's-a me! Your worst-a nightmare!"

"MARIO! You're followed me, did ya!?"

"What am I? Chopped liver!?"

"Bowser!" Psy screeched. "I'll hold this guy off, you go suck the information out of Linestein!"

"There're two of us, you know!"

"Right. Destroy greenie all you want, but remember... Mario's mine!"

"Whatever you say, King Koopa."

The battle started.

Psy played like he did when we fought him for the first time, only he had one other move which made him a bit tricky. He would sometimes shoot a fire ball at you, and you hit it back with a hammer, then he would send it back at you. It was like that balloon pop mini game in Yoshi's Island, only you had to swing it back immediately or you'd die. The fire ball got bigger each time you hit it back at him, and eventually it'd get too big for him to support. He also had more health than last time, so it took a while to take him out.

Oh yeah! This is a great time to mention the new Bros. Move. Blue Shell! I am serious!

How that worked was that Mario would bring out the shell and then toss it at Luigi. You pressed the circle pad up so Luigi would toss the shell up, then press A so Mario would throw several spikes into it. Then for the final time, he throws wing into it. Mess up once, and you won't get enough spikes to do an excellent. I got an excellent, though. =D

That, combined with the Totem Poll, took him out in three hits each.

"No... No...! The crystal ball... said I would win...! It never lies...!"

"Well, it must've this-a time. Let's-a go find Bowser!"

"Right!"

Mario started moving forward, but Psy grabbed his ankle and held him in place.

"I'm supposed to be... the strongest... one alive...!"

"Well, you're-a not."

I laughed.

Psy caught fire and threw Mario into the wall.

"I am the strongest...! I AM the strongest! Prepare to die, Mario Bros.!"

"WHAH!"

Mario jumped up and kicked Psy into the wall.

"Luigi! You go save-a special one and Dr. Linestein! I'll hold this-a guy off!"

"A-alright...!"

So to my shock, I just played as Luigi throughout the rest of Bowser's castle. You couldn't use any Bros. moves, all I could do was swat them with my hammer. I never even went into a proper battle, as Luigi KOed them with the hammer before an actual fight started.

We eventually made it to Bowser, who was hauling Peach and Linestein away on his shoulders when Luigi stepped in.

"Hold it! I-I won't let you harm Lady Peach!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Linestein screeched.

"Get me out of here!"

"Go ahead and try to save her, greenie!" The fight proceeded without me.

Peach's p.o.v.

Luigi charged at Bowser and hit him in the nose with his hammer, causing Bowser to let go of me and the Dr, sending us into the air.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

 _... Luigi... came to save me? ... Where's Mario? ... Luigi's... like a Knight..._

He caught me in his arms. I looked up at him. It felt so natural to be in his arms. I was so relaxed gazing into his eyes, even more so than when I'm gazing into Mario's eyes. He dropped me, letting me hit the floor with a thud.

"Dr. Linestein! Are you okay, sir!?"

 _... He didn't com for me!_

Luigi's p.o.v.

"Dr!" Tractfer cried as he hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ha ha! I'm sorry I worried you, Tractfer!"

"L-Luigi," Peach said, "where's Mario?"

"He's finishing off Psy-" Psy crashed next to me. "WHOAAAH! ... He's finished off Psy."

"I'm your worst-a nightmare!"

"Mario," Tractfer said, "you're a 3'4 plumber in a dumb hat-mecha. You're not scary-mecha."

"Aww... Special one! You're alright-a!"

"Mario!"

Bowser moaned and started sitting up. I panicked and smacking him with my hammer over and over again.

"NO! NO! NO! NNNNNNNNO! DIE! STAY DEAD! I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT TAKING LADY PEACH AGAIN!"

I could've sworn I heard Peach sighing heavily.

"Calm down, Luigi," Marianne said, "these two are dead."

I stopped and gasped for my breath.

"Phew... We did it! Let's get out of h-"

Electricity ran through my brain.

Mario's p.o.v.

"Kick! What're you doing!?"

Kick chuckled.

"You're too trusting. Luigi, take Peach!"

Luigi swept forward and grabbed Peach by the waste, while Kick grabbed Linestein.

"Luigi! What're you doing!?"

"Dr. Linestein!"

"Mario, I hope you don't mind," Kick said, "I'm borrowing your brother and lover. Psy! Teleport us away!"

"Yes, Master..."

"Wha-!? W-wait!"

They all teleported away, even with Bowser.

"DR. LINESTEEEEIN!"

Peach's p.o.v.

"AH! L-Luigi! What're you doing!?" He didn't respond to me. He just stared out in the distance, his pupils seemed to have shrunk.

He dropped me. Kick appeared in front of me with Bowser and Psy.

"Welcome to he-" I thwacked him with my umbrella.

"You bastard! What did you do to my Luigi?!"

"Oww...! Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. He's just forever posessed."

I grabbed Luigi's shoulders and shook him.

"Luigi...! Luigi! It's me, Peach! Please, don't you recognize me!? Lu-"

He punched my gut and knocked me into a wall.

"Good boy, my puppet."

"Kick," Linestein said, "what happened to you...?"

"You fools! My plan is going perfectly! You see, Psy here was just a cover up. The plan was brilliant! Let him do most of the work, and then use my magic to poses the strongest of your group and then spit the information out of Linstein!"

"Wait... the strongest? Luigi's the strongest? Luigi is stronger than Mario?"

"Duh! Couldn't you tell?"

Player's p.o.v.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Wha-!? Who's that girl screaming!?"

"It's that girl from the puzzles!"

"What?" Peach asked.

"YOU SON OF BITCHES, KICK AND PSY! I'LL MURDER YOU FOR TAKING LUIGI YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCHES!?"

"YOU, PSYCHIC!" (Yes, that was on purpose)


	11. Chapter 11

Mario's p.o.v.

I was ready to kill at any given minute. I felt my fists tighten, and my muscles flex, all on their own. They took the two things dear to me, and I was willing to stomp on anything to get them back.

I picked Tractfer up.

"Let's-a go."

"W-wait! How're we gonna find them!? Kick didn't say where they were going!"

"Damn it-a! Umm... ... We'll just have to search."

"But we don't know where they went! They could be in another country for all we know! What do we do about that!?"

"We," I said, "pray that's not the case."

He hit me.

"That's not a solution!"

"I don't care if it's a-stupid. I'll get Luigi back no matter what. A-plus, I have to get and special one back. Or..."

 _Fantasy_.

"YOU LET HER GET CAPTURED AGAIN!? HOW DARE YOU MASTER MARIO! YOU MUST FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CANE!"

 _Reality_.

"... A-Yeah, let's-a go." A Koopa got in front of me. "Outta my way!" I jumped on him.

Player's p.o.v.

To my surprise, Tractfer's text box popped up.

"Mario! Use this!" He tossed me an Ultra Mushroom. "Use it when you need to! I'll toss items at you occasionally, so keep your head up, alright!?"

"Okay! Thank you!"

I didn't need to use it, the Koopa was pretty easy, even with only one bro. I never liked fighting with only one bro, not even during the tutorial levels, because Mario was always one step ahead of Luigi.

After the fight, to my surprise, the Koopa's text box popped up.

"Aaugh... Damn you... Huh?" He lunged at Tractfer.

"A-what!? Get off of me!"

"Th-this robot...!"

"A-yeah?"

"Give him to me!"

"A-what!? A-no!"

"I-I'll do anything...! Please, I just need that robot!"

"N-NO-mecha! Get away from me-mecha!"

"Hey... Do you know where someone named 'Kick' might-a be?"

"Kick? Lord Kick? Yeah, his castle is here in town. If I personally escort you two there, will you give me your pet robot!?"

"A-sure, why not-a?"

"Mario!"

"Shh!" He whispered to his ear. "Don't-a worry, I won't let him take you."

"Phew..."

Peach's p.o.v.

I was hanging on the wall and Bowser was holding a knife up to my head.

"Finish the weapon, or she's history!"

"F-fine... I'll do it."

"Dr. Linestein, I'm sorry..."

"Guards! Escort the doctor to the machine!"

"H-hey! There's no need to pinch!"

Bowser slid his giant hand across my face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't've killed you anyway. You're my bride, and I'd never kill you."

"I am NOT marrying you, you slime!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Mario's not rescuing you this time. He doesn't even know where you are."

Kick chuckled. "I'm sure you two will make an adorable couple. I'll arrange the wedding immediately."

"Ha! Thanks!"

I lightly growled. I gripped my fists. _Please._ _This will be the last time, I promise. You'll never have to worry about me again after this time, I'll hire my Toads to guard me from now on. All I ask... is that you rescue me, one last time. ... Help me... ...Luigi._

Mario's p.o.v.

"Hmm... I find it pretty hard to believe you would agree to escort us to Kick so easily."

"Well why wouldn't I? You're offering me a robot built by the genius Dr. Linestein!"

"H-how can you tell I was built by Dr. Linestein-mecha?"

"You have his symbol on your forehead."

"Oh, right-mecha... I almost forgot he puts his symbol on all his creations-mecha..."

"Hee hee! If I can figure out how he built you, I can start my own line of robots and get rich! I can't wait you play with you!"

"Eek!"

"Keep this-a PG! Step away from the child!"

"Oh! Here we are! Lord Kick's castle!"

"Why do you-a keep referring to him as-a 'lord'?"

"You don't know!? He's the ruler of Paradise Island! Now... I do believe this little robot is mi-"

I punched him into a rock.

"Let's-a go, Tractfer."

"'Kay."

Player's p.o.v.

So after that, Psy appeared in front of us.

"I sensed somebody was here. So you're trying to retrieve the Princess are you?"

"And my brother! You're-a going down!"

The koopa suddenly came in and tackled Psy.

"That turret... is mine!"

"A-good! You distract him!" The duo ran forward. I fought a few enemies, and Mario leveled up. Only once or twice did Tractfer ever throw me in an item. Boy, was he useful! I'd honestly hoped he would stay throughout the rest of the game.

Finally, we found Luigi and Kick.

"What the-!? Mario!?"

"Luigi! Kick, where's special one!?"

"Your special one's at her wedding. You know, Mario, I could destroy you... but I wouldn't dare rid your brother of that pleasure!"

"What!? L-Luigi! It's me-a, do you recognize me!?"

"Even if he could recognize you, don't you think he would wanna fight you?" Kick asked with a sneer. "You've always pushed him into your shadow, when he had so much more potential. He's saved you multiple times, and all you've done is seize the glory."

"Shut up..."

"Maybe he's wanted to fight you this whole time. You even stole the girl he had his eyes on, and gave him the sloppy hand-me-down; Princess Daisy!"

"Shut up!"

Hey, it was true. And how the hell did he know that about him?

"It's time for you two brothers to fight!"

To my surprise, you actually did have to fight Luigi! Luigi was beside two large machines, which were sending electricity flying everywhere.

"Mario!" Tractfer cried. "Don't hurt your brother-mecha!"

"I won't-a!"

"What? How am I supposed to defeat him then?"

It turns out, you had to attack those machines beside him. However, you had to destroy them both at the same time, or one would revive the other. Luigi's only move was that sometimes he would juggle the machines, and then toss them at you. You had to jump on them to deal damage.

He did actually have one other move, but he only used it once throughout the fight. He would take energy from the machines and use it to fire an unavoidable blast at you. I'm glad he only used it once! I was down to 1 HP!

Luckily, I had the Ultra Mushroom from Tractfer, so I was able to heal up.

The third time I countered the machines by jumping on them, they and Luigi went down.

Luigi fell into Mario's arms. Kick growled and hopped into a giant machine.

"You're gonna die, Mario Bros.!"

"... You didn't-a use my little brother properly," Mario said. "If he was fighting me normally, he surely would've been the victor."

"GRR! YOU'LL DIE, MARIO!"

Luigi slowly opened his eyes.

"A-what?"

"Luigi, you alright?" Mario warmly smiled at him. "Wanna help me fight?"

"Huh? WHAAAH! Where did that thing come from!?"

"Yeah!" I said. "My man Luigi is BACK!"

"What the-!? You're still-a here, Marianne!?"

The battle started.

 **And yes, I AM making MatPat's theories cannon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Player's p.o.v.

The boss fight for Kick was tricky. He would sometimes shoot his arms at you, and you had to jump over them. If you jumped on them, they would go back to the fire source. If you jumped over them, they hit Kick in the back, damaging them. But their speed was completely random, so I was only able to damage him with that twice.

Other times, he would hop over to you, then backwards, then closer to you, then backwards, and so on. And you had to hit him with a hammer when he was at the right distance close to you.

He also chased you sometimes. While chasing you, he'd shoot his fists at you and you had to jump on them to deal damage to him. You had to press A or B immediately after he aimed an arm at the boys, or you'd get hit. If you got hit enough times, he would jump and then crush you. I only got crushed once, and he did this about two times.

"Mario!"

"I'm-a fine..."

"Mario! Luigi! Here!" Tractfer cried as he tossed us a Boo Biscut.

"Thanks!"

I immediately gave it to Mario, and so I didn't have to worry about an attack from Kick for a few turns.

He was pretty tough, but after using "Tower Stack" and "Blue Shell" repeatedly, I took him down pretty quickly.

"... Phew. Thanks, Tractfer! That really helped!"

"Any time!"

Mario stood over Kick.

"A-now, where's-a Dr. Linestein and special one?"

"Linestein... is in that... room... Peach is... on the second floor..."

Luigi smacked him with his hammer. "That's _Princess_ Peach to you."

Peach's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to see Mario hopping on Bowser's head, and someone grabbing me and carrying me away from the alter. Luigi.

"Luigi! Mario!"

"We're-a here!"

"Luigi!"

Luigi tossed me in the air. Bowser came flying towards him, and he hit him with his hammer out of the window. The moment Bowser was out of the castle, Luigi had caught me in his arms.

"You're-a safe now, Lady Peach."

"Oh, Luigi...!" I hugged him.

Luigi carried me out of the castle, and it turned out Tractfer and Linestein were waiting for us.

"Dr. Linestein! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Thank you, m'lady! I've gone ahead and destroyed that machine for good! I don't need anyone destroying my home!"

"Good for you, doctor!"

"A-wait," Luigi said, "I still don't understand why I was the only one who could hear that girl."

"Maybe it was just a spell Kick put on you two. Maybe he wanted you to be able to communicate with another ominous voice so she could trick you into letting him posses you."

"Hmm... A-maybe..."

Player's p.o.v.

None of that was true, but I didn't bother correcting them.

"Thank you, Mr. Mario-mecha," Tractfer said.

"Yes. Please allow us to buy your tickets out of here."

"You only have to buy two. I'm staying here."

"A-really?"

"We originally came here to hide me, didn't we? Now that Psy and Kick are gone, I can hide without worry, right?"

"A-yes. I guess that's-a true. We'll come visit you when we can."

"Thank you."

The game cut to the brothers on the ship back home.

"I'm-a going to bed," Mario said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hey, Luigi..."

"Yeah?"

"... Princess Peach is all yours." And with that he left.

Luigi waited for a bit, then he smiled and jumped up and down, cheering.

"Oh yes!"

I chuckled. So the geek made MatPat's theory of Peach being Luigi's girl cannon. I'm actually happy he did that, I honestly ship Peach and Luigi.

The credits rolled, and they read:

"Peach eventually came back to the Mushroom Kingdom after three years. She rushed into the arms of her lover, Luigi JumpMan Mario. During their hunny moon, they had an adorable child that was almost identical to Lady Peach. She was named Rosalina."

 **So that's it. I didn't have much going for it, but this is just my idea of a Mario game in the future. So, what did you guys think of it? Let me know in the reviews! Be a kind soul, check out my Youtube Channel, Shiny Piece, and feel free to favorite this story if you enjoyed it. A new Mega Man fanfiction will be coming out soon, and so will a Luffy x Nami fanfiction. I'll probably do LuNa first. Catch ya chumps later. =)**


End file.
